The Rookie Fire Soldier Games (episode)
|name = The Rookie Fire Soldier Games |image = The Rookie Fire Soldier Games (episode).png |jp = 消防官新人大会 |episode = 3 |chapters =5,6,7,8,9 |arc = Introduction arc |japan = July 26, 2019 |english = July 26, 2019 }} is the third episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot The Rookie Fire Soldier Games where newcomers from all companies of the Fire Force compete using their skills. Shinra, who participates as a member of the 8th company, secretly encounters a new player that holds the key to the fire twelve years ago that took Shinra's family. Summary Somewhere in a dark lab, a young, mysterious scientist collects ash into a tube. He explains the world is in shambles due to the Spontaneous Human Combustion Phenomenon. Flames have distorted space that's carving up the continents and leaving countries in shambles. Most people gather in the relatively undamaged Tokyo Empire, which is split into 8 districts. The Holy Sol Temple and Hajima Industries of the Empire helped develop Amaterasu, the thermal energy that powers Tokyo. The mysterious man from Shinra's second mission is the one listening to the story. He claims the ashes the scientist created worked well to taunt the Fire Soldiers. The young scientist says the 8th Company with the "Devil" among its ranks is lead by Akitaru Obi, a man who was promoted twice and demoted twice in his time as a firefighter. He was stripped because of his desire to prioritize saving lives overtaking orders. At the site of the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, Shinra meets Tamaki Kotatsu, a third generation of the first company. He's also introduced to Wone Wone Nyine, the mascots of the Fire Defense Agency. Fire Soldiers from every company prepare for the competition, but Shinra notices a familiar man. He recognizes him as a member of the first company and the man who helped put out the fire twelve years ago. Shinra introduces himself as a rookie from the 8th Company and asks about the fire from twelve years ago. The man says he doesn't have time to chat and Tamaki tells the rookie to stop being so forward with her Captain. Shinra follows the man again, but he simply replies that he doesn't remember a fire from that long ago. He tells Shinra to go get ready and everyone gathers for the start of the games. The object of the competition is to storm a large building where a simulated fire is happening. They must rescue those in need and take down a man posing as an infernal. As soon as the event starts, Shinra uses his flames to propel himself to the top of the building and enters from there. He soon encounters the mysterious man with the eyepatch, who has knocked out all the men participating in the event inside. The mysterious man, Joker, says he and the Devil's Footprints won't be interrupted this way. He asks Shinra if he wants to know about the fire from twelve years ago. Shinra demands the man stay away from the injured crewman, but Joker threatens to kill them. Shinra stops him by flailing his flaming feet and asks about the fire. Joker only agrees to tell him if he provides some entertainment. A fight ensues between Shinra and Joker, but the latter uses the mysterious ashes to blow Shinra away and overpowers him. Joker is impressed with Shinra's smile despite the circumstances and reveals that his brother Sho is alive as a reward. This only serves to weave suspicion of the Fire Force into Shinra, as he believes someone like the first company's Captain might be hiding something. The Joker asks Shinra to join him and abandon being a hero to learn the truth. Shinra refuses and says he's taking Joker in for assaulting two crewmen. This time when they clash, Shinra uses a series of flying kicks and impresses his opponent with the true firepower of the devil. Arthur and Tamaki arrive soon after and while Shinra tries to explain the situation, Arthur believes this is still all apart of the competition. Arthur tries clashing with the man but is unable to land a hit with his Excalibur. Tamaki follows up by trapping Joker in flames, but they're all blown away by his exploding ashes. Joker leaves Shinra with a parting gift of all his remaining ashes and asks him to prove he's a hero by saving everyone. As he disappears into the shadows, Joker leaves the invitation open to join his side. Shinra grabs the two injured men and tells the other two they need to escape before the ashes blow. Arthur and Tamaki blow a hole in the ceiling and Shinra flies out while everyone is holding onto him. The explosion separates them but Captain Burns grabs Tamaki while the rest of the 8th tries to catch Arthur. Afterward, the building is evacuated and Captain Burns thanks Shinra for saving his rookie. Captain Obi congratulates Shinra on a job well done and Captain Burns says the 8th has a good man. Later that night, Shinra and Obi meet and the Captain explains that the various regiments of the Fire Force are mostly independent. Each of them acts on their own and are supported by different factions like the Holy Sol Temple and the Hajima Company. The 8th Company is comprised of members the Fire Defense Agency felt they could trust to investigate Companies 1-7. Characters ;Special Fire Force Company 8 *Shinra Kusakabe *Iris *Maki Oze *Takehisa Hinawa *Akitaru Ōbi ;Special Fire Force Company 1 *Leonard Burns (New) *Tamaki Kotatsu (New) ;Other *Viktor Licht (New) *Joker Locations *Special Fire Cathedral 8 Trivia * This episode was originally scheduled to air on July 19, 2019, but it was delayed due to an arson attack which took place at Kyoto Animation a day prior to the premiere.